


do you need me? do you want me? (do you love me?)

by Aho_Mika_Baka



Category: Villains Series - V. E. Schwab
Genre: Alcohol, Bickering, Biting, Blood, I'm Sorry, Lockland Era, Lockland University, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roommates, Rough Sex, Self-Indulgent, Smut, Sneaky Bastards, Swearing, They are probably out of character, dumb boys, enjoy, handjobs, i don't even know why i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29899020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aho_Mika_Baka/pseuds/Aho_Mika_Baka
Summary: He didn't care for sex itself; he was in it for the control. To test his own limits and to push and pull his partner. He should've guessed that Eli would be in it for the control as much as he was.
Relationships: Eli Cardale | Eli Ever/Victor Vale
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "[Do You?](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=piXRVCRY_ls)" by TroyBoi.
> 
> I want to apologize because this is a two-day word-vomit that blossomed from a single unrelated idea and I simply needed to write it down.
> 
> Not my best work, no, but I got to write after such a long time that for me, it has paid off :')
> 
> Basically Victor and Eli have some kind of friends-with-benefits, bros-helping-bros thing going on, and if you're looking for plot and something that could fit into the book universe, you won't find it here, sorry!

He didn't care for sex itself; he was in it for the control. To test his own limits and to push and pull his partner. He should've guessed that Eli would be in it for the control as much as he was.

Victor stumbled inside the apartment, hand wrapped around the lapel of Eli's jacket as he pulled him in behind him. The door snapped shut, the lock clicked and before he could take another step forward, a strong hand on his arm yanked him back and twisted him around. Victor's back met the door with a thud and his head with a silent crack as Eli pushed his mouth on his.

They had had a few drinks at the bar, yes, but they were not out of their minds drunk. Eli and Angie were having a bit of a lover's quarrel, and he had wanted to ramble all about it to Victor. Naturally, he absolutely could not handle this conversation while sober, so it had been Victor's idea to head down to the bar for drinks and snacks. Eli had been frustrated, agitated even. Heavens knew that Victor was not the best person to offer comfort, so he had been a good friend and listened to whatever Eli wanted to talk about, only offering distant _hmm_ s and _right_ s and _yeah_ s whenever necessary.

One drink after another, and while Victor had been gradually loosening up, Eli only seemed to grow more restless, his leg bouncing up and down, his fingers drumming beats on the table, on his thigh, on the glass in his hand. Victor had eyed him and his pent up energy, considering their options carefully, before downing the last of his drink and placing a hand on Eli's shoulder. Eli had jerked out of his thoughts, alert eyes landing on the pale hand on his sweater-clad shoulder before jumping up to look into the pale eyes fixated on his face. He frowned.

„You need to relax, Eli,“ Victor had said, the gaps between his words not that clearly distinguishable anymore. The corners of his mouth had quirked up just a little, and his raised eyebrow gave just enough away without being overly obvious.

Eli had opened his mouth, closed it again, quickened the pace of his fingers rapping on the coaster and stopped completely after a few seconds. His dark eyes had met Victor's in the dim lighting of the room before he stood up abruptly, grabbed his jacket from the chair and started walking out of the bar. Victor let out a cough of a laugh, rummaged his pocket for some spare cash and rushed after Eli.

Now Victor's mind was just a bit clouded, and it wasn't the drinks in his system, it was Eli's lips moving against his relentlessly, Eli's fingers slipping under his sweater, Eli's thigh between his own. Eli had forgotten to shave that morning and the slight stubble on his jaw grazed Victor's skin as he moved his lips lower, teeth nipping on the way down.

„No,“ breathed Victor, and turned his head away.

Eli stopped and raised his head to look Victor with confusion, his body taut and ready to move away. Victor turned back and resisted the urge to laugh.

„No, I meant, no hickeys,“ he said then, „at least not where everyone could see them.“

Eli considered him for a moment before snorting and pressing his mouth back on Victor's. Victor wouldn't let himself be devoured though, and pushed back with all his strength, driving Eli backwards into the hallway wall. He shrugged off his coat, not breaking away, and when his coat was forgotten on the floor, set his hands to work on Eli's jacket. The momentum gave Eli a chance to push off the wall and set their course further inside the apartment, all roaming hands and tangled legs.

Victor curled his fingers into Eli's hair, playing and yanking, and Eli snaked his arm around Victor's waist, pulling him impossibly close, his other hand firmly on the back of Victor's neck. They trampled on each other's feet, taking turns tripping over stray books, yelping and fighting to keep each other upright. Eli's mouth landed between Victor's neck and shoulder, biting and sucking almost viciously while Victor worked on both of their belts.

„Are your hands shaking?“ asked Eli, lips curled into a smile hovering right above the skin of his neck.

„Shut up,“ Victor bit back and yanked Eli's belt off with one sharp movement. He then pulled off his own, albeit a little more carefully and moved to tug at the hem of Eli's sweater, signalling him to get rid of it.

Eli chuckled, a low rumble in his chest, and bit down on Victor's skin, probably reveling in the involuntary noise that left Victor's mouth, before pulling away and freeing himself of his sweater and shirt, then moving back in to run his tongue over the bruised and bleeding spot. Victor purposefully stepped on Eli's foot when they moved through the door to Victor's bedroom (because it happened to be closer), which elicited a hiss from Eli and a smirk from Victor.

In the moment of unguardedness, Victor slammed Eli into the wall of the bedroom, the university-issued desk rattling from the impact. His hands ran up and down Eli's arms, gripping his shoulders tightly and when he tried to attach his lips to Eli's neck, a hand tugged Victor's head back by his hair and he groaned, annoyed.

„No hickeys, remember?“ he tutted, keeping Victor in place.

„I said not where everyone can see them,“ Victor reminded him, pale eyes filled with irritation.

Eli didn't budge. „Angie can't see.“

Victor considered him while catching his breath. The True Eli was a nick away from revealing itself, but he still thought of her. Even when he was throwing himself onto Victor, he was not fully in it. Something blossomed inside Victor's ribcage, something hot, something ugly. He grimaced.

„Fine,“ he finally spat, „but that doesn't mean I'm going to be your chewing toy,“ he added, and pushed his hips against Eli's.

Eli groaned, releasing the hold on Victor's hair and pushing him sideways until his hips hit the desk. Something fell to the ground, probably a pen. „You love it though, why lie?“ he cooed in his ear before fumbling to get Victor's sweater off.

Swallowing hard, Victor bit his tongue and stayed quiet. He loved it because it meant he had had Eli's attention on him, at least for a little while. It served as a reminder, to the both of them – it reminded Victor that he was not someone to be cast aside, and it reminded Eli that he wasn't as perfect as he liked to show to the world. Victor shook off Eli's hands and removed his sweater, revealing a blank canvas underneath for Eli to paint in colours of pink, and red, and purple. He gripped Eli's rough jaw in his hand, forced him down to meet his lips when Eli opened the button and zipper and tugged on his trousers.

Victor pulled away and pushed himself straighter to step out of the piece of clothing. He then watched Eli do the same with his own jeans before his eyes found the golden cross hanging on a gold chain around his neck. It bothered him; it felt like something was watching them at all times, casting judgemental glares down on them, but he never told Eli to take it off. He wanted to, but always decided against it – it was a part of Eli and the choice needed to come from him.

Eli had finished and was now standing only in his boxers, frowning over Victor's immobility. He snapped his fingers, annoying as he was, and held his arms open and inviting. „Come 'ere,“ he said, his voice chilly, detached and welcoming at the same time. It was the same tone Victor imagined priests to have in their domain. He just wasn't going to fall for that.

Victor scoffed and with one step moved against him, lips attacking lips, before he placed his hands on Eli's chest and pushed him backwards onto the small bed. He climbed on after, settling himself between Eli's legs, pushing him back down when he tried to sit up.

„Hold on, whatever gave you that impression?“ asked Eli, a look of complete, though amused, disbelief on his face. And whatever words Victor wanted to say as comeback died in his throat as the air was pushed out of his lungs with Eli swiftly flipping them over on the bed.

„Now that's better,“ Eli smiled, pinning Victor's thin wrists on either side of his head and leaning down, slowly pressing kisses on his abdomen, his sternum, his clavicle.

„God, you're soft,“ Victor said, even though his breath hitched, and pushed his hips up to meet Eli's, grinning at the look on his face and the sound that left his throat. The grip around his wrists tightened and Eli paid him back simply enough.

Victor choked out a gasp. „Off–“ he managed, forcing himself to keep his voice steady. „Want to feel you.“

A snort. „Bossy,“ Eli said, but moved back and kicked the much-hated boxers off, then reached forward to pull Victor's down as well. In mere seconds he was back on top of Victor and from then on it got a bit hazy. Victor's needy hands found Eli's hair again, probably pulling with too much force, but Eli's fingers were making wonders and Victor distantly cursed his body for giving such simple, wanton, such _human_ reactions.

Then Eli's mouth was on his chest, leaving a trail of open-mouthed kisses as he moved up towards his throat. Victor heard the noises he made as though trough a thick fog, or from a room away. At one point he was sucking Eli's lip into his own mouth and biting down. There was the taste of blood and a stream of curses.

As Eli bottomed out, it seemed to Victor that his moan echoed back from the walls of his bedroom. He raked his fingers down Eli's back and arms, leaving angry red lines in his wake. Eli was rough. He needed to be, or else Victor would've never agreed to this. It was one of the few options he had to see the thing beneath Eli's skin, the one lurking inside. Victor had Eli's attention, that was the best part. He had Eli all to himself, his body in Victor's arms, around him, inside him. He was the one that made Eli feel good, had him trembling above him, chanting out Victor's name over and over again, leaving behind marks that would prove Eli's presence for days to come.

A curse left Victor's lips. „Eli.. E...“ he whispered, fingers tightly grasping the back of Eli's head as he pushed his head back into the pillow. His legs, wrapped around Eli's waist, quivered and his insides felt so hot, so hot. He felt sweaty and gross, but he couldn't bring himself to care enough, because he was so close and Eli was doing exactly what he wanted him to do.

„Tell me,“ Eli grumbled, voice lower than before, rougher too. „Tell me you want it,“ he said, last word punctuated with a sharp thrust of his hips.

Victor shook his head, or at least made an effort, and shut his eyes tightly. He still had his dignity. He was not going to beg, he was not going to further feed Eli's ego.

Eli's pace slowed to a shallow movement of his hips and Victor groaned, letting the tension in his body bleed out as he slumped back into the sheets. „Must we do this now?“ he asked, this much away from rolling his eyes as he looked up at Eli.

„You're the one making things difficult,“ Eli shot back, stopping completely, the cross on a chain around his neck dangling on.

Victor pushed his hips up. „Fuck you,“ he hissed, tired of playing all nice and pliant, playing something for Eli to rule over. He tightened the hold his legs had around Eli's middle and circled his hips leisurely.

A strained exhale. „I would say fuck _you_ but it seems to me you don't want it,“ Eli mused, shoving his hips forward suddenly, and he must've hit something vital, because the moan leaving Victor's mouth was lewd.

„I hate you,“ Victor groaned loudly, hands grabbing a hold of the sheets, his knuckles white and stars dancing in front of his eyes.

„Oh?“ Eli remarked, _smug_ written all over his face. „Tell me, do you hate this?“ he asked, moving his hips just so. Victor gasped. „Or this?“ He pushed forward and Victor bit his lip. „Or this?“ he continued, speeding up to his original pace and Victor saw the universe.

 _I hate you_ s and _you're awful_ s and _fuck you_ s and _Eli_ s and _more_ s spilled from Victor's mouth, words slurring together when he ushered Eli's lips to his own. There was more teeth than anything, and blood pooled in his mouth, and it was far from satisfying, but Eli was saying his name and Victor was the one making him feel this way.

Eli's prickly jaw moved to his neck, up to his ear, teeth grazing the sensitive skin and they were so close. Victor's mind blanked, and with a jerky exhale his body tensed before he sunk back into the mattress, chest heaving. With a half-groan-half-sigh Eli's shivering body stopped, and with his hands too weak to hold him up anymore, he collapsed on top of Victor, emitting a small cry from his throat.

„You're heavy and gross,“ Victor whispered, wriggling beneath a completely spent Eli until he rolled off, but still stayed close as to not fall off the bed. „Are you feeling relaxed now?“

Eli laughed, a wheezing sound. „Now you wanna talk, huh?“ he said, and after a few more moments stood up to gather his clothes. With a bundle of jeans in his hands, he looked back at Victor who had also sat up, gathering the strength to stand.

„I'm gonna take a shower. See you in class tomorrow?“ Victor asked, turning to look at Eli.

Eli's eyes jumped around, taking in his figure, and something suspiciously like guilt flashed behind the warm brown irises. „Yeah, sure. Uh.. Thanks, good-night,“ he finally said, flashing a smile that made Victor want to throw a book at him. It wasn't a flashy kind of smile, but it was an imitation of genuine. His guard was back up. Eli walked out.

„Good-night,“ Victor murmured, suddenly tired out of his mind.

~ ~ ~

The next day started out fine but got weirder by the minute. Victor knew how to hide the ache and thought himself quite good at it, and yet, he started getting gradually odder glances in lectures and hallways. He was supposed to meet up with Eli and Angie for lunch to attend the next lecture together. Since his own class had ended earlier, he was sitting behind a table alone, some more students scattered around the cafeteria in small groups as they enjoyed the unusual quietness of the normally noisy room.

Victor was dragging a Sharpie line in a book when someone giggled behind him. He cautiously turned his head around and found a pair of girls hiding their faces as soon as he glanced at them. At the other end of the room, chem students were whispering and taking turns looking towards him. Victor huffed, closed the book with finality, gathered his stuff and walked out. He didn't like that kind of attention.

In the bathroom, he stopped in front of the mirror, checking his clothes – pristine as ever, not a crease or stain on them – and scrutinizing his face – pale as ever, undereyes slightly bruised, lips chapped but that might've been from the chill. Nothing was wrong. Victor placed his hands on the edge of the sink and took a closer look, turning his head in different directions. And that's when he caught a glimpse of it; something red. Just behind his ear, a small bruise of red and purple that unfortunately looked exactly like the textbook picture of a hickey, too visible against his pale skin.

Whipping a hand over the spot, Victor cursed under his breath. He wrecked his mind for scenes of last night – they had agreed on no hickeys where anyone could see them. He knew there was one in the juncture between his neck and shoulder that hurt whenever his sweater brushed over it. He knew there were a few smaller ones scattered across his chest and collarbones, but these were irrelevant. Victor found the memory tucked away in thick fog, right when he was about to finish and Eli's teeth had hung dangerously close to his ear. He could imagine the sly smirk on Eli's lips as he bit down on the skin.

Victor was going to murder that son of a bitch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's payback time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I were to offer you an explanation as to why I wrote this, or how, for the matter, I wouldn't be able to give an answer other than a „vicious“ spirit possessed me. Do with that information what you will.
> 
> This is for you, Frankie (and my whole evervale family). Mwah.

That late afternoon, Victor stormed inside the apartment to find Eli sitting on the tattered couch in their shared living space, feet on the coffee table, studying the loose papers in his hand and sipping coffee from a white Lockland mug – the very image of carefree. This only made Victor angrier as he ditched his bag on the oddly solitary chair next to the hallway wall. Eli didn't even acknowledge his presence.

„Hey, what the fuck, Cardale?“ Victor demanded, near-stomping into the living room area, his lips turned into a grimace of disdain and his blue eyes burning with freezing fire.

Victor had missed lunch, having spent too much time in the bathroom trying to first come up with a way to hide the hickey behind his ear, then straining his brain for an excuse to tell Angie, because she was way too observant and way too clever to buy anything Victor would've told her. In the end, Victor had been too mortified to step out of the bathroom before the first clang of the bell echoed through the campus.

In their only shared lecture that day, Victor had sat on the right of Angie, Eli on her left – the bruise had been hidden from Angie's view and Victor sat just far enough not to throttle Eli in his seat. He could feel eyes running up and down his figure and it had almost appeared like the usually attentive room was alive with buzzing whispers. _Whoever got him to bed – About time he got some action – I feel sorry for the girl, just imagine holding a conversation with him._ Victor had almost crushed a pencil in his hand.

After the lecture, Victor had unceremoniously pushed everything from the desk into his satchel to be out of the room as quickly as possible, but even then Eli had already disappeared without a trace. A quick scan around the hall confirmed his fears – that bastard had run off without him. Victor took a calming breath and made his way to the library where he needed to pick up a few more books, trying his best to hold his shoulders squared (no matter how many hushed tones accompanied him on his journey).

Now he was standing in the middle of the room, arms crossed over his chest, a stack of textbooks on the floor to his left, and an empty carton of Chinese food to his right, and only then Eli managed to raise his gaze from the papers.

„What?“ he asked, voice hitching slightly with concealed laughter, eyebrows knitting together in confusion, his overall expression too calm, too clean for a genuine reaction.

Victor walked past the coffee table and stopped right next to Eli's legs that were comfortably resting on it. „Do not feign innocence with me, you fucking did it _on purpose_ –!“ he hissed, his voice attaining a not louder, but a stronger quality.

Eli put the papers down on the couch, placed the coffee mug on the table and braced his legs on the floor, interlacing his fingers in his lap. Something savage peeked through a crack in the faҫade of purity Eli had built around himself. „I don't know what you're talking about,“ he said lightly.

Raising his eyebrows, Victor conjured a mocking look of surprise. „Oh, you don't? You don't recall sinking your teeth into my skin where everyone could see?“ he asked, irritation more evident with every word said out loud.

The faҫade Eli had worked on keeping up crumbled, and his face transformed into something guileful – the change was unsettling. „What's done is done.“

Victor grit his teeth. „We have agreements for a reason,“ he said, stepping in front of Eli and leaning down to brace one hand on the back of the couch, right next to Eli's head. „And agreements are for following,“ finished Victor, face inches away from Eli's.

„Who needs to relax now?“ Eli said with a taunting chuckle and placed his hands behind Victor's thighs, pulling them towards himself. With a noise of an inhale cut short, Victor tumbled down onto Eli's lap with an elegance only Victor Vale could maintain in a situation like this.

„I can help you unwind,“ he continued, voice smooth as honey as he slipped his hands under Victor's coat, and sweater, and found the warm skin there.

A shiver ran down Victor's spine and he exhaled shakily. He mustn't forget why he was angry. One hand still finding support on the back of the couch, he weaved his other hand through Eli's hair, tugging lightly. „I don't like people talking,“ he said, straightening so he could stare down at Eli. „They're whispering, but I can hear them.“ The hand in Eli's hair tightened and Eli groaned, suddenly attentive. „And you're to blame,“ Victor said with finality, lips hovering just a breath away from Eli's before he pulled back and made the move to stand.

But apparently Eli wouldn't have it. Instead of letting his hands fall away, he secured his hold on Victor's waist and forced him back down onto his thighs. If only Victor's glares could kill. „What are they saying?“ Eli asked, the simple question laced with both alarm and curiosity at the same time. „Do they know?“

Victor locked eyes with Eli. He leaned closer, eyes narrowing. „Know what?“

Eli smirked, a small quirk of his lips, and started rubbing small circles into Victor's skin with his thumbs. Leaning forward, he snuggled into the crook of Victor's neck, his breath hot against his skin as he pressed an open-mouthed kiss there before answering. „Know who it is. The one fucking you.“ A kiss. „The one marking you,“ another kiss, „the one making you feel good.“

Victor had slowly brought down the hand in Eli's hair, caressing it over his cheek, his jaw (he had shaved in the morning, the stubble was gone) and stopping at his neck. Now he used this advantage to push Eli away from himself and place his palm over Eli's throat, applying pressure before Eli's hand shot out to close around Victor's wrist. „You're an ass,“ Victor cooed before pressing a little harder. „And you'll pay for it.“

Eli tried laughing, stopped, and tightened his hold, making Victor wince quietly – there was a bruise of yellow from last night blossoming under the sleeve of his sweater. „Is that a threat?“ asked Eli, only a sliver of his earlier amusement present in his tone.

„You bet,“ Victor said, grinding his hips down with a malicious grin. As expected, Eli groaned softly, his jeans not leaving a lot of room for desire. „I'm sorry, did I get you excited?“ asked Victor, definitely not sounding sorry as he slid his other hand down and nonchalantly palmed Eli's crotch.

A relieved-sounding sigh left Eli's lips and Victor smiled triumphantly, his hold over Eli's throat slackening as he poured more of his attention into making Eli feel good. After a moment of playing with the pressures his hand had over the cloth-covered bulge, Victor removed his other hand from Eli's neck and used them both to open the button and zipper of Eli's jeans, then immediately slipping his hand inside and closing it around Eli, whose lustful moan seemed like music to Victor's ears.

Every sound leaving Eli only lead Victor on, his self-esteem fed by having Eli at his mercy. At one point Eli had forced Victor out of his coat and was now running his warm hands up and down Victor's back, his head dipped behind, resting on the back of the couch. He moved his hips in sync with Victor's hand, and Victor leaned closer and closer, their chests so close that it left almost no room for him to move his hand freely.

Victor kissed Eli's collarbones, his Adam's apple, his sharp jaw. He didn't kiss him on the mouth; he wanted to hear every noise of pleasure. Eli looked blissful – his eyes closed, lips parted and cheeks flushed. Victor admired his way of letting his guard down, of letting himself enjoy the moment, no concern for his surroundings. Too bad it was Victor with who he left himself defenseless.

Eli's breaths came more rapidly, his hips bucked unevenly, and Victor knew he was close. He sped up his hand, kissed Eli on the mouth, then down, and down, and as Eli's body spasmed, Victor bit down on his jaw, hard, and started sucking. Eli cried out, low and tired – he likely knew what was going on but was too spent to do much about it –, Victor smiled.

He licked the bruising spot, removed his hand from Eli's pants, wiped it clean on Eli's T-shirt, and sat back on his thighs to look at his great work. Eli was dazed but his eyes screamed fury. „You don't look happy. Are you not satisfied with my act of kindness?“ asked Victor, every syllable dripping with irony.

„You're the fucking worst,“ said Eli, composing himself before curling his fingers into Victor's hair and pulling him down to press their mouths together. This time was no better on the matter of teeth and tongue. It was sloppy, rough and felt more like a fight than a kiss. When Victor finally broke away, he still held Eli's lip between his teeth before letting go entirely and standing up, his knees popping uncomfortably.

Eli was left tucking himself back into his jeans and apparently getting rid of his stained shirt before he too stood up and on slightly wobbly legs went to find a mirror. Victor was at the kitchen counter, drinking a glass of water when Eli screeched from his bedroom. With a snort, Victor sauntered into his own bedroom and locked the door.

~ ~ ~

Next morning, Victor sat on the edge of the tub in their bathroom, brushing his teeth as Eli panicked in front of the mirror. It was even more entertaining than Victor had expected. Eli was turning his head side to side, up and down, trying to determine the best angles for hiding the bruise of red and purple. He groaned loudly.

„Did you really have to bite down so hard – what the hell am I going to tell Angie?“ Eli complained, looking at Victor through the reflection on the mirror.

Victor stopped brushing his teeth to speak. „You wouldn't have learned your lesson otherwise.“

Exhaling loudly, Eli turned back to examining the hickey. „God, it hurts,“ he moaned.

Victor stepped to the sink, spat out the toothpaste and washed out his mouth with a gulp of water. „Stop being such a baby,“ he then said, rolling his eyes. „Besides, we match now,“ Victor added after a moment of silence and walked out of the bathroom.

„I was being serious about telling Angie–!“ Eli shouted after him, voice slightly muffled through the walls.

„Just tell her you fell or something, it's not that difficult!“ Victor yelled back.

A few hours later at lunch in the cafeteria, which none of the three friends missed that day, Victor sat opposite Eli – who was animatedly telling a story of a random guy (who had, according to the tale, also shoved Victor) punching him in the grocery store and with whom he finally managed to reason to part ways in peace –, and Angie – who was listening to Eli's lies with such attentiveness, such fascination, now only reserved for him and maybe some of her projects. Lies, all of it, thought Victor. Painting a new scene on top of the very simple, very ugly truth, and incorporating himself to be the saint and saviour was a very _Eli_ move. If only Angie knew, if only she knew what was going on behind closed doors, going on behind her back. If only she knew she wasn't the only one capable of making Eli happy, wasn't the only one Eli spared his attention for.

At one point, Angie turned to Victor, who blinked at the sudden attention, fork half-way between his plate and mouth, and asked whether he had been scared and how lucky it was for Eli to have been with him at the time.

Victor smiled halfheartedly, trying very hard not to expose the both of them. „Yeah, _my hero_ ,“ he finally drawled out.

**Author's Note:**

> If you reached the end, thank you for reading! <3
> 
> If you found it interesting, come and yell at me on [twitter dot com](https://twitter.com/wordlesscosmos).


End file.
